Discuție Utilizator:Bebeyeah
infobox Buna, am si eu cateva intrebari despre infobox... 1) Imi poti explica la sectiunea "Debut" cum sa fac ca sa apara ca la infobox-urile de pe narutopedia? Sau e chestie de template? (nu ma prea pricep...) Eu zic ca ar fii frumos ca toate tipurile de infobox sa semene cu cele de pe narutopedia...bine inteles daca e posibil 2) Cum pun o poza la un infobox? De exemplu la caracter nou sau la capitol/episod 3) Cum pun semnul de referinta din databook langa numele din infobox? Cum am spus, pe narutopedia arata mult mai bine infobox-urile...ar fi frumos sa le faci, daca te pricepi, mai asemanatoare...si scuze de deranj :) Crazy asasinu (discuție) 27 mai 2015 21:13 (UTC) Este un pas inainte ca ai reusit sa faci template-ul, bravo. Cat despre editat, o sa incerc in seara asta sa vad daca pot face ceva, daca nu o sa incerc maine sa vad la cati reusesc sa editez. Despre actori, pai nu stiu..? In toate limbile posibile vrei? sau japoneza, engleza si romana? Cat despre romana nu stiu daca ai de unde sa ii ei..japoneza si engleza ii putem lua de pe narutopedia. Ai putea sa imi explici cum se pun poze pentru un caracter atat in partea 1 cat si in partea 2/epilog? E placerea mea :) Edit: am facut exact cum ai spus la chestia cu referintele din infobox, am adaugat la sectiunea de referinte /(sau) / am dat chiar si de la Insert "References list" dar cand te uiti la preview-ul infobox-ului jos de tot apare urmatoarea eroare "Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found" Ce am facut gresit? De asemenea, am adaugat cateva informatii la debut, dar simt ca nu am facut bine ceva...spre exemplu la romanul Kakashi, nu stiu cum sa fac sa ma duca la pagina romanului deja creat...si am vazut ca ai pus la sectiunea de la Naruto la episod "Naruto 1]", daca e episod din Shippuden fac la fel? "Naruto Shippuden x] sau pun tot randul in " " ? Mersi Crazy asasinu (discuție) 29 mai 2015 21:31 (UTC) Hey, ma gandeam sa stabilim cateva lucruri generale pentru sectiunea de debut, cum ar fi: formatul in care trecem capitolul/episodul, traducerile pt toate OVA, jocurile le lasam in engleza sau romana sau formatul scrisului pentru toate sub-sectiunile din debut (care sa fie scris italic, care normal etc) De asemenea, am observat ca infoboxul de la primele 2 episoade este diferit fata de cel de la capitole... infoboxul de la capitol e ca cel de pe narutopedia, ma descurc sa il creez, dar cel de la episoade...nu ar trebui sa punem acelasi tip de infobox la ambele? Mersi! Crazy asasinu (discuție) 31 mai 2015 14:16 (UTC) Din nou, am cateva intrebari :D 1.Nu ar trebui ca formatul capitolelor/episoadelor sa fie Naruto/''Naruto Shippuden episod|Episodul x / capitol|Capitolul x ? Asa in viitor cand vor fi create paginile respective sa duca direct la episod/capitol'' 2.Voi edita tot ce am adaugat pana acum la debut si voi modifica traducerile mele cu ale tale... :) Daca ai timp lasa-mi o lista cu traducerile "oficiale" (in sensul ca le vom folosi de acum in colo numai in forma aia) pt ova/filme...daca nu ai voi incerca sa traduc eu si poti edita tu pe urma...english - :( 3.La infoboxul de la episoade, la sectiunea "'Numărul episodului"' nu vad rostul de ce sa scrii episodul in modul x cand deja esti pe pagina episodului respectiv, eu zic ca "Naruto" #3 sau "Naruto 3" ar fi suficient Cam atat :) Crazy asasinu (discuție) 1 iunie 2015 14:19 (UTC) Hey, nu stiu daca ai observat dar sunt cateva probleme cu infoboxul: 1) Desi tu scrii varsta absolvirii academiei/varsta promovarii chunin, in infobox nu vor aparea; in schimb nu apare de completat "Afiliere" 2) La infoboxul pentru episoade lipseste "Episodul anterior" 3) Cand incerci sa pui numele la infobox si se intampla sa se termine cu "!!", nu va aparea "!!" si se creeaza un mic spatiu in partea din dreapta, banuiesc ca de la "!!" din sectiunea de kanji si romaji 4) Daca poti face ceva sa nu mai apara "300px" cand nu este poza la infobox; la fel si cu sectiunea "Rang Ninja"(de exemplu cand nu sunt informatii de pus in subsectiunile din rang ninja va aparea doar sectiunea "rang ninja" ) De asemenea, spuneai ca vei creea un infobox pt tot ce se poate face(echipa, jutsu, carti etc)..ne va ajuta sa mai extindem cat de cat wiki-ul asta. Crazy asasinu (discuție) 18 iunie 2015 13:48 (UTC) Hey, scuze ca deranjez din nou cu cateva intrebari :) 1) Pt OVA, folosesc infoboxul de episoade? 2) La fel pt cartile de date, folosesc infoboxul pt romane? 3) Din infoboxul pt personaje lipsesc urmatoarele: Afiliere si Trasaturi unice. 4) Mai adaugi sectiune pt actori? 5) De asemenea, mai trebuie infobox pentru arme. 6) Cand va veni vremea sa trecem jutsurile in infobox, si vor fi peste 50 de jutsuri (Naruto/Sasuke) o sa fie ditamai infoboxul...nu poti creea ceva ca sa ascunda fereastra de jutsuri..? Sper ca nu am uitat nimic :) Crazy asasinu (discuție) 15 august 2015 23:54 (UTC) E ok, sper sa ma descurc cu el...Mersi pentru el. Cat despre actori, eram doar curios ca stiu ca m-ai intrebat acum ceva timp..decizia e a ta. Crazy asasinu (discuție) 16 august 2015 15:26 (UTC) Ce parere ai despre adaugarea de poze din fiecare parte a seriei in care un personaj apare? Gen Partea I - Partea a II-a . Iar daca esti de acord, sa imi si spui cum se face. Am adaugat eu si Afiliere si Jinchuriki in infobox, acum putem scrie si lucruri gen Radacina sau Akatsuki. Insa la unele personaje am scrie de 2 ori acelasi lucru: la afiliere si natiune. Eu zic ori sa stergem natiune, ori sa nu trecem nimic la afiliere, decizia ta. Acum trebuie sa mai completam personajele cu Actorii, sa adaugam volumele la capitole si sa corectam cateva lucruri marunte pe care le-am mai observat. Eu zic sa facem asta dupa ce stabilim cum facem la faza care am spus mai sus, sa nu facem un drum de n ori. Cat despre jutsuri, sa incepem sa le traducem? (fara Naruto si Sasuke) Crazy asasinu (discuție) 19 august 2015 14:57 (UTC) Yea..or so i think :( Doar ca nu am avut dispozitia necesara sa mai editez..sa zic asa; asta sunt eu, cand imi dispare dispozitia, cand apare la loc..cateodata dureaza putin sa revina, cateodata nu.. :)) Dar am incercat sa mai urmaresc ce s-a mai intamplat pe aici..Scuza-mi lunga absenta, care inca nu stiu cat va mai dura...eu sper ca nu mult :) Crazy asasinu (discuție) 16 octombrie 2015 18:23 (UTC) Buna,iti multumesc ca mi-ai lasat un mesaj lasat un mesaj mai devreme.. ^^ Sunt nou pe aici..nu pot scrie cu diacritice deoarece laptopul meu are tastele in germana si este o mare bataie de cap sa scriu in romana cu ele,cand o sa mai vezi ca editez ceva sau creez ceva ai putea te rog sa modifici si sa adaugi un infobox?Nu inteleg care-i faza cu el dar o sa-nvat.. ^^ DaZigzag(Da,nici aici nu stiu cum sa-mi pun numele bine) Bună, îmi poți spune cu ce te pot ajuta in legătură cu articolele? Vreau să contribuiesc pentru acest site. Bună! Bine ai venit pe această wikia! Ca să putem discuta mai pe larg creează-ți un cont! �� Mersi. Tu cum ai făcut să-ți apară pe pagină că mie nu-mi apărea infobox-ul pe pagină, ci în Kuroari.png (imagine fără infobox) ? Dar tu ai dat pe Modificări sau ai dat pe imaginea respectivă? Apropo, ai idee cum schimbi scrisul din infobox? Vreau un scris italic, albastru, dar nu știu cum. Please, help me! Uite, mersi de sfaturi. Sunt chiar utile! Dar singura problemă care o mai am - ori nu am scris eu cum trebuie, ori am omis ceva - când vreau să scriu referința, în loc să îmi indice cum ar trebui, îmi indică ori 1 - sub formă de putere -, ori exact cum mi-ai spus tu să scriu ca să îmi pună referință. Sper că m-ai înțeles și că vei veni cu încă un răspuns! Știu că te-am sâcâit destul în legătură cu prostiile mele, dar mai am 2 întrebări: 1) De ce nu merge scrisul italic? Dau ghilimele (text) ghilimele, iar când dau pe preview, îmi arată ghilimelele în loc de scrisul italic. 2) La imaginea lui Sanshouo e de vina dimensiunea? Nu putem înlocui cu o altă imagine? Mulțumesc mult că am putut evolua mulțumită ție și lui Crazy assasinu. Te-aș ruga să pui tu o imagine la Sanshouo. Eu in dreptul rubricii Poza am scris Sanshouo.png, deci nu stiu care ar fi problema. Iar in legatura cu scrisul italic, cine stie de ce nu vrea sa apara. Poate va fi merge la tine daca te ocupi putin. Numai bine! Mulțumesc că ai completat tu în locul meu la articolul Tehnica Forțelor Aliate Shinobi! Îmi plănuisem să continui, dar m-am luat cu altele și am uitat. Mă bucur că nu sunt singurul care mai editează câte un articol din când în când. Apropo, ai citit mesajul-recomandare de pe blog? Dacă da, cum ți se pare? Da, voi edita eu. Apropo, mă bucur că vei face o secțiune nouă. Am scris o scurtă introducere la Zece-Cozi. Sper că e bine! Salut. Chiar am nevoie de ajutorul tău. Ce pot spune, de ieri până azi m-am perfecționat mult de tot. Am învățat să fac un slideshow, dar ceea ce nu știu și chiar vreau să aflu este cum pot pune slideshow-ul la infobox. M-ai putea ajuta? Deci las slideshow-ul? Sau îl șterg? Păcat că nu permite formatul. Am căutat mult de tot și tind să cred că ai dreptate. Îmi apărea o eroare când voiam să pun slideshow-ul în infobox. Barem nu mi-am pierdut timpul degeaba. Nu pot șterge la profilul meu acele link-uri. Nu îmi apar pe pagină când vreau să editez. Nu mai este nevoie. Am rezolvat problema. ^_^ Afiliere Hei, eu sunt fondatorul wiki-ului Steven Universe (http://ro.steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principal%C4%83) în română și m-am gândit să afilăm aceste wiki-uri. I'll shout it out like a bird set free (discuție) 28 septembrie 2016 05:20 (UTC) Salut, Oana! M-am întors alături de mica ta familie, dornic să lucrez mai des la editări. Sper că, în lipsa mea, s-au mai alăturat și alți membri. De văzut, am văzut că s-au mai făcut modificări, ceea ce e bine. Chiar dacă în timpul săptămânii voi intra mai rar, promit ca în weekend-uri să intru mai des. Am observat că s-au înregistrat 1.002 imagini. Te voi ajuta ca wikia-ul tău să înregistreze tot atâtea articole. Te salut! Chiar mă bucur să aud că se fac progrese! Dacă mă pun la punct, cred că voi putea traduce episoadele recente! Poți te rog să ștergi ultimele 4 pagini? Am vrut să redirecționez ceva și nu mi-a ieșit. Apropo, cum pot șterge o pagină? Asta ca pe viitor să nu te mai deranjez. Mersi mult! {| width="100%" style="padding:4px; margin-top:0.5em; -moz-border-radius:20px 20px 0 0; border-bottom-width:1px; |- | valign="middle" | 27/10/2016 DiXxHD World Buna bebeyeah sunt vlad si mam interesat sa ajut comunitatea asta. Eu as vrea sa ajut cu editia prin interior. Sa fac un diseño mai modern de care e acuma. Nu tine in cont cum vorbesct ca am mult timp in spania si am uitat sa ma expresex bine in romana. Jajaja, sami lesi un mesaj in Bandeja mea Ee suit an galerie Buna sunt eu din nou, am adus un exemplu de cum vreau sa editez wikia asta. 1)Linku de wikia care am creato acuma sa o vezi http://es.narumania.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:DiXxHD Aii vazut deja wikia care team trimiso an ultimu mesa, macar lasemi un raspuns sa stiu daca te intereseaza sa ajut comunitatea asta. Ziceam ca pot so pun acuma temporal si o schimb an saptamana asta. Suima la administrativ ca nu pot sa edit. Potí sa vi la chat sati arat niste cambiuri. Buna. Eu unul nu am nici o preferinta, dar sunt de acord in privinta incarcarii lui fara folos. Pe modelul de acum (cu un simbol random) eu zic ca e foarte bine. Si totodata, scuze pentru absenta mea din ultima perioada. O sa incerc sa revin cat de curand :) Crazy asasinu (discuție) 30 octombrie 2016 11:15 (UTC) Vina la chat. Uite aicea ati las mesajul care trebue sai zici sati activeze Javascript. Asta e tot uite de aicea ai trimiti mesajul http://ro.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general ;) Salut. Îmi pare rău că nu sunt foarte activ și că, probabil, ai ajuns la concluzia că nu îmi pasă de acest wikia. Chiar îmi pasă și chiar îmi doresc să-l pot ajuta, însă nu ține de mine. Când am puțin timp liber, prefer să mi-l ocup făcând alte lucruri. Astăzi este luni. Chiar voi încerca să intru în fiecare zi și să ajut puțin câte puțin. Dacă nu seara, măcar a doua zi dimineața, pentru că eu sunt de după-amiază. Am citit ultimul mesaj pe care mi l-ai lăsat în legătură cu imaginea acestui wikia. Observ că deja s-a făcut această schimbare și că este prea târziu ca să mai adaug eu ceva. Vreau doar să știi că mie, personal, îmi place și că te susțin în ce privește această comunitate în creștere. Cred că am atins toate punctele la care m-am gândit. Sayonara!